Transfer assemblies and/or mechanically controllable valve trains have previously been described. EP 638706 A1 describes a valve train assembly where an eccentric shaft rotatably supported in a cylinder head is provided for controlling and/or regulating the valve lift, the eccentric shaft acting upon the transfer assembly so that valve lifts between 0 and maximum can be set in a simple manner. The combustion process can thereby be well adapted to the respective operating state of the internal combustion engine. DE 10 2004 003 324 A1 describes that adjusting members are provided in a valve train assembly which can be adjusted independently of each other for the purpose of stopping individual cylinders during certain operational states. EP 1 760 278 A2 describes a valve train which has an eccentric member comprising various curve shapes, in particular for a partial lift and for a full lift.
DE 102 58 277 A1 describes a transfer assembly whose transfer member is operatively connected to the camshaft and which is adjustable via a valve lift adjusting device which is not an eccentric shaft.
All of the above valve trains are provided with a transfer assembly which is operatively connected to a camshaft and to a valve lift adjusting device to set at least various maximum lifts of a gas exchange valve. Irrespective of the arrangement of the transfer assembly relative to the camshaft and the valve lift adjusting device, such a type of valve train in any case requires a large installation space which is not available in the engine compartment. The kinematic coupling of the transfer member with the camshaft, the adjusting device, and the gas exchange valve further leads to wear and friction losses.